


Песок помнит

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), vsyaplottrava



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, Missing Scene, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyaplottrava/pseuds/vsyaplottrava
Summary: Всегда помнит.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Песок помнит

Гул светового меча взрезал сумерки. Люк увернулся, выбив ногой брызги песка, и ударил по клинку снизу вверх. Меч отшвырнуло назад; рука, державшая его, схватила воздух, и тонкая фигурка, не удержавшись на ногах, навзничь упала на землю.

— Лея!

Лея смеялась. Запрокинув голову, упершись ладонями в горячий песок, она смеялась, и её волосы, выбившиеся из-под капюшона, горели в закате двух солнц. Люк не помнил, когда она в последний раз так, взахлёб, хохотала, — вообще, вдруг понял он, не помнил — и не сдержал улыбки. Он выключил свой меч и опустился рядом с Леей на одно колено.

— Ты в порядке?

Её лицо светилось — то были не лучи солнц, солнца пылали позади, — чем-то внутренним, чем-то счастливым, чем-то, что должно было разметать по космосу вместе с Альдерааном. Оно осталось в Лее, осталось наверняка и в остальных, кто дышал его воздухом, утолял жажду его водой, рос на его зелёной земле, и осевшая на дне сердца скорбь вдруг поднялась другим, лёгким.

Мгновение Лея выглядела так, будто хотела заключить его в объятия — быстрые, порывистые, каких меньше всего ожидаешь от принцессы, — а потом ударила снова. Резко, с размаха, когда только подобрала меч, — Люк едва успел отскочить в сторону. Лея тоже оказалась на ногах, вновь налетела на него вихрем — со всех сторон одновременно, клинки со стоном соприкасались и расходились только чтоб соприкоснуться вновь, и Люк видел краем глаза в отблеске мечей: Лея продолжала улыбаться.

Он сделал три шага назад, отвёл руку в сторону и выключил меч. 

Лея оказалась перед ним, едва не касаясь грудью. Её собственный меч гудел у самого уха Люка. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что мурлыкает огромная кошка.

Люк закрыл глаза.

— Это не сработает с тем, кто хочет тебя убить.

Даже в голосе Леи звучало разочарование. Люк всё ещё чувствовал, как близко к нему она стоит, слышал её тяжёлое дыхание и представил, как она выглядит. Прищур глаз, цветы румянца на щеках, новые выбившиеся пряди. Вновь посмотрев на Лею, он понял, что не ошибся.

— Но я дрался с тобой.

Её глаза вспыхнули злостью, яркой и скоротечной. Уже в следующий миг лицо её расслабилось, и Лея улыбнулась, а её меч погас, опустилась занесённая рука.

— Спасибо, мастер. 

Голос звучал покорностью, благодарностью, но ещё Люку почудилась в нём насмешка. Лея умела так говорить, а он — нет. На всякий случай он сказал:

— Я не мастер.

— Значит, будешь.

Она ответила легко, даже легкомысленно, будто говорила о чём-то само собой разумеющемся. Джавы приедут торговать. Солнца взойдут завтра. Ты будешь мастером-джедаем. 

Лея отступила от него, села на песок, скрестив ноги. 

— Скоро стемнеет, — сказал Люк, вновь опускаясь рядом. Теперь его плечо касалось её плеча — он не подгадывал, просто так вышло.

— Да.

— Нет, правда, очень быстро.

— Хорошо.

— И станет очень холодно.

Лея смотрела в небо: если приглядеться, на нём уже мерцали звёзды. Люк смотрел на Лею, и приглядываться не было нужды: на жарком песке Лея казалась прохладной. Тенью, обещающей покой; ледяной водой, от которой ломило зубы, — Люк впервые попробовал её на Хоте, но в тот, первый раз, она всё равно показалась ему самым прекрасным, что только есть на свете. А потом оказалось, что в мире так много прекрасного. Люк подумал: смогут ли они с Леей? Тренироваться, стать мастерами-джедаями, возродить Орден, жить в мире, в котором нет Империи. В котором, быть может, никто и не слышал об Империи. Вот было бы здорово.

Лея обернулась к нему, и её губы снова тронула улыбка.

— Холодно?

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Песок помнит"


End file.
